


Happiness in a Bottle

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marc's been playing around with a few things while messing about in a lab for his sponsors.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



Marc was standing over a flask of glowing liquid, admiring the contents with a grin on his face. Dani wandered into the lab, coffee in hand as he shook his head.

They were just playing about for the sponsors, and yet Marc was taking it seriously, like everything that he did.

"What are you making?" Dani asked, as though he was talking to a child playing make believe, and not his fully grown teammate.

"Smell it," Marc said, wafting the smoke in Dani's direction.

Dani sniffed carefully and the scent made him think of warm summer afternoons lying out in the sun, and ice cold tropical drinks.

"It's nice." Dani couldn't help but smile, and he was sure that it was just Marc's cheery personality that was contagious.

Marc stuffed a slip of paper into the pocket of his lab coat, and Dani assumed he was just clearing the bench so that everything looked perfect for the photos.

He spent the rest of the day smiling, normally photoshoots for the sponsors wasn't his idea of fun, but today, with Marc close by, he couldn't think of anything better to do.

***

Weeks passed, and Dani felt the same euphoric high each time Marc was nearby, the smell of sunlight and cocktails surrounding him. He wanted to ask what it was, but it seemed like a strange question.

It wasn't until they were out at a nightclub that he finally got up the courage to ask. Dani was tipsy from celebrating his first win when he stumbled over to Marc, hugging him for a little too long as he inhaled the intoxicating scent that lingered around him.

"I like your cologne," Dani said, shouting into Marc's ear over the loud music, as Marc reached out an arm to keep him upright.

"Hero Sport." Marc smiled, staring at Dani as he swayed on the spot, his face scrunched up in confusion. "It's my new fragrance."

"It smells of happiness." Dani went to take another swig of his drink, but he ended up pouring it over himself, splashing Marc with it as he kept on smiling.

Marc helped him to the bathroom, but it was clear that Dani was only fit to go one place, back to his hotel room to sleep it off.

*

Dani had smiled the entire way back to the hotel, the only irritation was Marc trying to get him to drink water, which he didn't want.

"I won, I'm allowed to celebrate." Dani's words were slurred and he slumped down over Marc's lap, earning them a funny look from the taxi driver.

"I know, I'm proud of you." Marc smiled, and Dani got another whiff of his cologne, making him smile along with Marc.

"You are?" Dani sniffed at Marc, which only made Marc laugh, startling the taxi driver.

The driver looked relieved when they stepped out of the taxi, and Dani felt the world spin as the cool night air pinched at his cheeks.

Marc slung his hoodie around him before helping Dani to his room, his big strong arms holding him tight, and Dani couldn't help but sniff at him as they walked.

It didn't take long for Dani to be snuggled up in bed, having drank his water and taken some painkillers for the hangover that he was going to have when he woke up. Dani let out a soft snore as Marc shook his head, leaving him to sleep peacefully.

The next morning Dani woke up to see that Marc was gone, but the smell of him lingered on his hoodie, and Dani wrapped himself up in it. Smiling as he drifted off to sleep, with only one thing on his mind. Marc.

***

Dani was back in the garage, waiting for the practice session to start when Marc strolled in, the whiff of his cologne was intoxicating, and Dani had to force himself to walk over at a reasonable speed.

"Hi, thanks for looking after me while I was drunk." Dani smiled, it was only fair that Marc had to look after him for a change.

"That makes us even." Marc laughed, and the way that his smile radiated out had Dani feeling giddy. Whenever Marc was near he felt sheer happiness, and he wanted more, but it was time to go out on the bike.

Just the lingering smell of Marc brought a smile to his face, and he hurried back to the garage at the end of the session, hoping that he'd get a chance to be near Marc again.

He was getting changed when he heard a soft knock on the door, and he looked up to see Marc standing there, smile on his face. Dani smiled back, his heart racing as he felt Marc's happiness radiating out.

"Wearing my hoodie?" Marc laughed, and Dani looked down at the plain black hoodie, the one that Marc had given him after they'd been out celebrating.

"You can have it back," Dani said, fidgeting with it as he waited for Marc to say something. He'd washed it, and it had lost Marc's scent, but he still felt joy when he wore it.

Marc wandered into the room, shutting the door behind him, and Dani couldn't help but sniff at the air.

"Your new fragrance is amazing," Dani blurted out, but it had been on his mind all week.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Marc leant in closer so that he could whisper, even though they were alone in the room. "It's got a happiness potion in it."

Dani snorted in laughter, accepting a hug from Marc as he inhaled his scent. "That explains everything, I thought I was going crazy, feeling happy every time you were near me."

Marc laughed, and Dani jumped back in fright, watching tears run down his cheeks as he bellowed in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dani reached out a hand to stroke Marc's face, waiting until he was calm.

"I've only worn it that once." Marc smiled as he bit on his lip, waiting for Dani to figure it out. "So, you like being near me?"

Dani thought back, things were definitely nicer with Marc around, and lately he had found himself longing to be near him.

"I'm in love with you?" Dani tilted his head, and Marc stepped closer, reaching out to hold Dani's hand.

Marc nodded before ducking down for a kiss, Dani felt sparks fly through his body as Marc's lips met his. It was chaste and brief, but it was perfect.

"This isn't you using a love potion on me?" Dani asked, smiling as Marc's big hands held him close.

Marc laughed, his chest heaving as Dani cuddled in closer. "Love potion? There's no such thing."

"But a happiness potion makes sense?" Dani laughed, shaking his head as he wondered if he'd ever have figured out his feelings for Marc without a little help.

"Perfectly."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
